Gone
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: Harley's gone and the Joker tries to deal with her leaving.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

**OK, this started out as being a Joker/Harley fic, but I then changed my mind. People seem to downplay Harley Quinn. They make her into this idiot that blindly follows the Joker, even though it's apparent he only uses her. I honestly don't think she's dumb. It's more that she's immature. She was a doctor need I remind you. I never thought of the Joker LOVING Harley. It was more of toleration and kinda accepting that she was here to stay. I also think that after years of abuse, she would finally realize that her Puddin' didn't love her as much as she loved him. That would break Harley to pieces, but I think she would eventually pick herself back up and make a name for herself. ****The atmosphere is dark in this story as you will soon find out. I also have a sick sense of humor when it comes to the Joker. Enjoy the story.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>"Harley, where are you!" The Joker stomped through his latest hideout, a fun house in an abandoned theme park on the outskirts of Gotham city, yelling for his...for his...for his, lack of a better term, sidekick. One of her hyenas came up to him and whined, saliva dripping from its mouth on the Joker's spats. His eye twitched in anger and he kicked the animal hard in the side. The animal landed a few feet away and stood back up, whimpering as it hobbled away. "Stupid mutt." The Joker grimaced as he looked down at his shoe. Completely ruined. He tried to shake of most of the spit, but to no avail. "I swear, when I find that girl, I'll slit her throat!" The clown growled. "Harley!"<p>

"Uh...boss." The Joker spun on his heel and glared at the man. The henchman gulped, but continued to speak. "You threw her out, remember? It was just last week."

The Joker pondered the man's words for a moment then smiled at his henchman. "Oh yes. That's right. Thank you...um...uh"

"Bob, sir."

"Right, Bob! How could I forget about good ol' Bob. How are ya Bobby?"

Bob nervously smiled. "Great, boss."

The Joker gave his creepy smile, the scars at the end of his lips stretching the grin to sickening proportions. "Good to hear. Bobby, how long have you been with us?"

"About a year, boss." Bob was now visibly relaxing.

"And we most certainly do appreciate all that you have done for us. Bob, can I see your gun for a moment?"

"Sure, boss." Bob reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his gun, which he held out to the clown.

The Joker took the gun, flicked off the safety, and blew a hole strait through Bob's head. The other henchmen looked on in horror as the lifeless corpse that was once Bob fell to the ground.

The Joker threw the gun to the side and took out a handkerchief from his suit jacket to wipe the sprinkles of blood off his bleached white face. "Hm. Note to self. Find a replacement for Bob. Now where was I?" The clown paced around in a circle until his previous thoughts came back to him. However, the thoughts did not return and he finally shrugged of the whole matter. He made his way over to his chair, which used to be an old prop used as a king's throne for one of the park's rides. He grabbed the remote to the television sitting in front of the chair and turned it on. The first channel to come on was cartoons; old reruns of Looney Tunes which was one of his favorites; however, the Clown Prince of Crime was in no mood for the violent antics of these cartoons. He flipped through the channels, each one not holding his interest.

"Nope. Uh-uh. No. Nein. Non. No-" Just before the Joker changed the channel, he saw a sight that made his eyes widen. "What!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The channel was the local news station and the picture they were showing at that moment was shocking to the Joker.

"The criminal known as Harley Quinn has struck again today on what seems to be a never ending crime spree. Once identified with the Joker, she seems to now be going solo and wreaking havoc on the entire city-"

The television was cut off by the remote smashing through the glass. "Solo!" The Joker snarled. "Who does she think she is?" He jumped out of his chair. "It's one thing to partner with that plat slut psycho, but to go solo is just...just...Argh!" He kicked over the already broken television and stomped towards his group of henchmen. "Impertinent little wench! She is mine! Mine! I created her! I made her into what she is!" The Joker's men were scared out of their minds. They had never seen their boss this angry. "The bitch is supposed to be grateful I even considered taking her under my wing! And I put up with her for years! That stupid, little whore!"

"You know, if you treated her right, she wouldn't have gone solo." The Joker spun around to where the voice had come from. A woman, beautiful beyond any clothing model, stepped into the light of the room. Her green skin was smooth as silk and the prominent veins under her skin resembled vines. Her body was clothed in a green suit made up of leaves and vines that left little to the imagination.

"Well well, looky here. It's Little Miss Rosey." The Joker said with a devilish smile, but it soon turned into a snarl. "What are you doing here?"

Poison Ivy brushed her flowing red hair out of her face. "I came to collect Harley's 'babies' as she calls them. Also I came to rub this whole mess in your face, clown." She spat out the last word.

The Joker suddenly realized it and sent Poison Ivy a death glare. "This is you're doing!"

Ivy laughed; a cold and sickening sound. "Oh no. I had nothing to do with it. As you said before, she is your creation. It's because of you she's doing this." The Joker's face went from pure rage to bewilderment, and Ivy was enjoying every second of it. "Yes, this is all your fault. Every time you hit her and yelled at her and kicked her out, she would realize that you were just using her for your own benefit. She realized you never loved her, and she went to pieces. She was a broken woman all because of you. Then she built herself back up. I'm proud to say I had no part in her decision. All I did was give her a place to stay. There's no one to blame but yourself."

The Joker did not respond. Instead, his mind started working over all that Ivy had said. Finally, he spoke. "She's...not coming back?"

"Yes. This time she's not going to come crawling back to you. She's her own woman now; free from your power over her."

The Joker looked at Ivy for a while; his mouth open, but no words coming out. For once, the Joker had nothing to say. Finally he turned his back to Ivy. "Take the stupid mutts and get out." He did not look at her; instead, he walked over to his chair and sat down, his fingers crossed in front of his face.

Poison Ivy smirked, then looked over to the two hyenas, Bud and Lou. She whistled and they came to her side. It had taken a couple of years before they would listen to her. She turned and walked towards the exit. Just before she opened the door, the eco-terrorist turned back to look at the Clown Prince of Crime. "You know, I almost feel sorry for you," she said. "You're all alone now. No one to cater to your every whim. No one to show you affection. You're all alone, Joker. So sad." She mocked and let out another chilling laugh as she left the hideout with Bud and Lou following close behind.

One of the Joker's men slowly walked up to were he sat. "Boss...you OK?"

The Joker's glare turned to the man. Then, in one swift movement, the clown produced a knife from seemingly out of nowhere and slashed the goon's throat open. The man fell to the floor, gurgling on his own blood. "Never better." The Joker stepped over the dieing man and headed towards his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to R&amp;R and check out my other stories. Thanks a bunch.<strong>


End file.
